


В темном проулке

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Уроки разврата [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Ты хочешь быстро, бурно и немного грубо. Ты готов к этому, Ичиго?»





	В темном проулке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down & Dirty In An Aley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416219) by Iron Dog. 



> PWP! Откровенное порно, ничего, кроме порно. Сюжета нет, и не надейтесь, возможно, ООС и ATG. POV Ичиго

Я тяжело оперся на меч, согнувшись и задыхаясь после расправы с последним Пустым. Вот тут бы пиздец как пригодилась помощь Исиды. Пустого я загнал в какой-то грязный проулок в захудалой части города, а он, спрятавшись на крыше местной развалюхи, чуть не откусил мне голову. В прямом смысле слова. Я закрыл глаза; от холодного вечернего воздуха меня передернуло, хотя по спине еще стекал пот.  
И совершенно не-героически взвизгнул, когда меня резко вдавили в пыльную кирпичную стену, а за пояс штанов дернули чьи-то сильные руки. Попытка вырваться, громко матерясь, оказалась провальной. На миг меня охватила паника – как кто-то мог подобраться ко мне так близко, ведь я все еще был в виде шинигами? Но охватившая меня паника перешла в жидкий жар, когда я услышал голос Зангецу, возбуждающе льющийся мне в ухо:  
– Я хочу того, чего хочешь ты. А ты хочешь быстро, бурно и немного грубо. Ты готов к этому, Ичиго? – вопрос прозвучал, когда Зангецу наконец разобрался с поясом и приспустил мои штаны до колен.  
Я кивнул, чувствуя, как начинает бешено колотиться сердце, а к члену приливает кровь. По моей коже заплясали острые искорки силы – там, где меня касался Зангецу. Когда его пальцы прижались к анусу, я немного напрягся, но они легко скользнули внутрь – похоже, Зангецу уже нанес смазку. Без долгих церемоний подготовки он вытащил пальцы, и его член ворвался в меня. От острого жжения я на миг задохнулся и привстал на цыпочки, но Зангецу ухватил меня за бедра и с рычанием рывком потянул вниз. Было больно и хорошо одновременно, и в моем горле завибрировал стон. Пальцы Зангецу сомкнулись на основании моего члена и крепко сжались.  
Я нащупал дверной косяк и вцепился в деревянную доску. Зангецу начал в быстром, жестком ритме, от которого меня мотало между ним и кирпичной стеной. Я глотал воздух рваными вздохами – от грубости действия меня окатывало волнами страсти. Щека царапалась о кирпич, и это добавляло еще нотку в жесткую реальность происходящего. Мои собственные стоны от накатывающего наслаждения, смешанного со всепоглощающим желанием кончить, звучали словно в отдалении. Я оказался на краю всего лишь за пару толчков, но по-прежнему крепко сжатые пальцы на основании моего члена сдерживали меня в шаге до финала.   
Зангецу продолжал неумолимо вколачиваться в мою задницу, чуть поводя бедрами при каждом толчке. Время от времени он задевал ту самую точку внутри, и вскоре от меня не осталось ничего, я стал бездумным воплощением желания, нужды и страсти, выгибающимся навстречу Зангецу. Из моего горла бесконечным потоком лились рваные звуки похоти. Занцецу с силой ворвался в меня, прижимаясь бедрами, и наклонился к моему уху:  
– Хочешь кончить, Ичиго? Очень сильно хочешь? Дать тебе кончить, Ичиго? Покричишь ли для меня, если я позволю тебе? – спросил он, от его низкого выразительного голоса у меня даже соски еще сильнее затвердели.   
– Да, – простонал я. Кончить мне было нужно так сильно, что, блядь, уже больно было.  
– Тогда прокричи о своем удовольствии, Ичиго, – прошептал Зангецу, освобождая мой член от своей крепкой хватки на основании. И начал поглаживать быстрыми движениями, в такт своим грубым толчкам.  
По моей коже затанцевала сила, в ушах зашумело. А тело словно окаменело. Я запрокинул голову и заорал во весь голос в исступлении оргазма. На меня нахлынуло сладкое долгожданное освобождение, и кожу защипало. Мой член пульсировал в руке Зангецу, а тело сотрясала дрожь. Я в жизни не испытывал ничего сильнее, никогда. Зангецу жестко, сильно толкнулся напоследок и низко, рычаще застонал. Я почувствовал, как его член изливается в мою задницу и издал сдавленный стон.  
Зангецу едва ощутимо дышал мне сзади в шею еще пару минут, прежде чем медленно выйти и отодвинуться. Когда он покинул мое тело, я чуть поморщился.  
Кончиками пальцев Зангецу погладил меня по спине и заднице – и исчез. Я прижался лбом к шероховатому кирпичу и стоял так несколько секунд, прежде чем собраться с силами и натянуть штаны. Задница побаливала, но это было приятное, привычное ощущение. Я обмотал меч лентой, окончательно привел в порядок одежду и с легким сердцем пошел прочь из этого проулка.


End file.
